


Sunrise

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Sometimes, it's easier to say it in the sleepy light of dawn...





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Drawing in a deep breath as you broke into consciousness, your eyes slowly blinked open as you glanced around the room. It was still dark in the corners, and you guessed it was a little before sunrise. Warm hands moved over the plane of your belly, and you sighed as you closed your eyes again.

“Morning, boy,” you murmured, wriggling in his hold.

Jesse didn’t speak, only grunted in response as he pulled you a little closer and gave you a tight squeeze. Lazy kisses drew across the slope of your shoulder, and you relaxed, letting out another airy sigh.

“Do we have drills this morning?” You mumbled, already half asleep again. Jesse made a noise in his throat to indicate that no, you didn’t.

“Want me to walk you back to your dorm?” He murmured, nuzzling into your shoulder.

“Oh. You kicking me out?” You asked, suddenly wide awake and tense.

Jesse flustered as he shook his head. “No… you just usually want to leave around now when you spend the night…” he mumbled in reply.

You relaxed again with a low laugh. “Well, I was trying not to get us in trouble before, but Reyes knows now, so I can stay…” You trailed off. “Unless you _want_ me to go?”

He shook his head again. “No. Stay,” he mumbled, nuzzling into your shoulder again.

You smiled a little wistfully as you wiggled your hips, covering his hands with your own. “Good. I want to stay with you.”

He cracked a broad smile, nipping at the warm skin of your shoulder. “I’d offer to cook you breakfast, but I don’t have much in the way of supplies…”

“You also don’t have a kitchen,” you added.

Jesse snorted as he buried into the curve of your throat, leaving a lingering nibble along your pulse. “Won’t stop me from tryin’.”

You laughed as you rolled over to face him, rustling your fingers through his coarse, dark hair. “You’re a good one, Jesse McCree,” you said, planting a kiss on the end of his nose.

Jesse swallowed, regarding you with a soft expression, the longing in which wasn’t lost on you.

“You mean that?” He mumbled finally, looking uncharacteristically shy.

You lifted a brow as you watched him, brushing the backs of your knuckles down the slope of his cheek. “When have you ever known me to mince words with you, Jesse? If I said it, I meant it—you’re a good one,” you insisted.

Jesse swallowed as he bowed his head slightly, averting his gaze. After a minute of strained silence, you squirmed out of his grip and put your arms around his neck, tucking him in against your chest and nuzzling into the thick mess of his hair.

“I trust you, and you know I don’t trust easy. You’ve always had my back, even when you didn’t have to. You’ve been my friend, and a lot more, and that means the world to me.” _You mean the world to me_ , you added inwardly. “I care about you a lot, Jesse… and I don’t really know what we are, but I know I’m lucky to have you. You’re a good one.”

He squirmed a bit, and frowned as he buried his face into your chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Go back to sleep, cowboy,” you yawned. “We’ll go get some breakfast in the mess later.”

You felt him tremble at the soft kiss you left on his crown. He hummed as he nuzzled into the shape of your clavicle, leaving a soft kiss against it. “I love you,” he mumbled. You could feel the spike in his pulse, and your own quickened as you grew tense in his hold.

_Oh…_ You nudged him under the chin, lifting his face up to look at you. His expression was strained, maybe a little mortified, but he looked hopeful, too. You couldn’t help your smile, soft and affectionate as you stroked his cheek, drawing your thumb over his cheekbone.

“Now I guess it’s my turn to ask if you meant that…” you mumbled. He swallowed thickly, and his grip on you tightened as he nodded.

Your smile broadened just a little, and you leaned down to put a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love you, too, Jesse.” You pinched his cheek. “Now go back to sleep.”

Bewildered, Jesse seemed search your face for something—like he wasn’t sure he was really awake. He leaned up and put a soft kiss on your jaw, and nodded sheepishly. “‘Kay…” he mumbled, nestling back down against your breast.

After a tense silence settled between the two of you, you snorted out a laugh against his crown. “Your sense of timing is impeccable,” you muttered, putting a kiss against his hair.

The tension evaporated, and Jesse _giggled_ —it was boyish and giddy, and he pressed his face against your skin. “Sorry, sugar plum…”

You hummed softly. “Sugar plum, huh?”

“...Yeah.” He sounded a little unsure.

“I like that one,” you mumbled, voice slurring with half sleep again.

Jesse leaned up and pushed a kiss against the column of your throat as he squirmed, seemingly overcome with childish delight.

You dug your nails into his shoulders. “ _Sleep_ , damn it,” you hissed.

Jesse laughed as he mumbled a mollified _sorry_ , tucking back into you. Pressing his cheek against your breast, he let the low, slow thrum of your heartbeat lull him back to sleep.


End file.
